


sleeping next to you

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [20]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Mornings, Nonsexual Nudity, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wonderful, waking up next to somebody who loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping next to you

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: waking up in bed together

She'd never thought it would be like _this_.

Oh, sure, she'd overheard things.  Swells of emotion, gentle flickers of thought, in the morning before she could shield herself from most of them.

But it was different, when it was _you_ , you and your girlfriend curled up together with the sun dappling over your bodies, the sheet pooled around your waists.  The soft memory of the night before curling around her, Jean ran her fingers gently up Jubilee's back.

This was _perfect._

"Jean..." Jubilee mumbles.  "Tickles."

"Sorry," Jean murmurs back.

And softly, she drifted back to sleep -- it was early; the school was quiet, and they could get away with a few more hours.

She was in love, and she was going to savor the feeling.


End file.
